Ben Hybrid
by RayWolf16
Summary: Ben goes out into the woods one night and gets bitten by both a vampire and a werewolf, turning him into a hybrid. And Max asks for help from two old friends to teach Ben his new abilities.
1. the bites

**I came up with this idea after watching **_**Underworld: Awakening**_**.**

* * *

><p>Ben was out in the woods, alone. He had gotten himself into yet another argument with his cousin, Gwen. After yelling at on another, he felt he had to go walk of some steam. Their grandfather, Max, had warned him against going out saying that there are things out there that could harm him. But, he simply explained that, if anything did try to attack him, he would simply go hero. Though he had no idea how bad that idea would be.<p>

Has he walked through the woods, he began to hear weird sounds. His curiosity got the better of him as he went towards the sound. He saw two creatures fighting each other. One looked to be human, except for its glowing blue eyes and in very long and sharp fangs. The other looked like a giant dog with hair loss. At this point, he realizes that he should probably get away, quietly. He takes a few steps back feeling that everything would be fine when suddenly, _snap_. He had stepped on a twig, his heart stopped beating as he saw the two creatures stop fighting and stare at him. They left his sight in a flash and both just as quickly bit down on opposite sides of his neck. Ben let out a deafening scream as they bit down on his neck. After only a minute, they both let go of him and ran off into the night.

Ben laid there for afew seconds before he went back to the RV. Once there, he got a _"welcoming" _from Gwen.

"Did you hear that scream?" she said, "Do you know where it came from?"

"Yeah." Ben said taking a step closer to Gwen so she was able to see his bleeding neck, "It was me."

She stared at him wide eyed, "What happened!"

Grandpa Max heard Gwen yell and came to investigate what was going on. He then saw Ben and quickly went to Ben.

"Ben, how this this happen?" Max asked his Grandson.

"It happened so fast." Ben said weakly.

Max took a closer look at both of the wounds, he immediately froze when he realized what creatures had bitten the child. He lifted the boy into his arms and headed to the motor home, with Gwen following close behind him. Max placed Ben on the bottom bunk and headed for the driver's seat.

"Keep an eye on him." Max told his Granddaughter.

She did what he asked her and sat next to her wounded cousin. Though she thought he was oblivious to life and was dubbed an idiot in her book, he was still her family and she worried about him a lot. He then started to squirm around in pain. She reached out her hand to help, but he roughly swiped it away. This action had set Gwen off.

"G-Get away…." Ben said.

"Hey I'm just trying to help! You don't have to act like a jerk!" Gwen snapped.

The RV stopped suddenly and roughly. Max then went to the side door of the Rust Bucket and opened it. On the other side was a woman, fairly tall with short blonde hair, glowing blue eyes, and long upper canines. She stared at max with concern.

"What's the problem, Max?" she said with a slight accent.

"My Grandson was attacked, Alexandra." Max told the odd woman.

She quickly walked into the RV and went to Ben. She looked at his wounds and frowned.

"Has he had blood since he was bitten?" Alexandra asked Max.

"Not to my knowledge." Max said.

"What are you talking about? And who is she?" Gwen said with concern.

"Things will be explained later, my child." Alexandra said pulling a knife from her boot, "Right now, he has to feed or else he'll die."

She then took the knife to her wrist. Then, she pressed the bleeding wrist to his lips. He kept refusing, and Gwen tried her best not to stop her because she knew that their Grandpa trusted her.

"It's okay Ben, she knows what she's doing." Max said.

Hearing his Grandfather's words, he reluctantly gave in and sucked onto Alexandra's open wound. Ben then shot open his eyes and grabbed the arms with both hands and began to gulp down the blood. Gwen stared at his eyes in shock. They weren't his normal green jades, they were cold glowing ice blue and where the eye was supposed to be white was black.

"Slow down." Alexandra said as she gently stroked Ben's hair with her other hand.

He slowed down and, eventually, stopped. Alexandra removed her wrist from his mouth and looked at his neck. The wounds then started to heal on their own.

"It isn't safe here, we have to go to my cabin." Alexandra said.

"Where's it at?" Max said heading to the driver's seat.

"Just up the hill." She told him.

_To be continued…._

* * *

><p><strong>How's that! I know it seems like I rush into things, but I like things that get straight to the point! We all have our differences, I'm just embracing it. <strong>


	2. Alexandra and Alondra

**Here we go, chapter 2! Hopefully this chapter will be better than the first…hopefully.**

* * *

><p>They all soon arrived at a poorly build log cabin.<p>

"Come quickly." Alexandra said as she looked back at Ben, "Are you well enough to walk?"

"Yeah." He said as he weakly got up.

They all got out of the RV and walked up to the house. As they came to the door, a woman came out and hugged Max.

"Max! It's so great to see you!" she said.

The girl looked to be the same age as Alexandra. Her hair was longer and darker than Alexandra's and her eyes were also darker. Other than these differences, they both looked very similar to one another.

"It's good to see you as well, Alondra." Max said gently patting her back.

She lets him go and turns her attention to the two ten-year-olds, "Who're these two little pups?"

'_Pups?', _Gwen thought.

"They're his grandchildren." Alexandra explained to Alondra.

She clapped her hands together happily, "Oh, I can totally see the resemblance! Ben and Gwen, right?"

"That's right. Who are you?" Ben said.

"I'm Alondra, Alexandra's twin sister." She said.

"How do you know Grandpa?" Gwen said.

"We're Plumber's." they said in unison.

"That's right, I've worked with these two for thirty years." Max told his grandkids.

Gwen looked at him oddly, "Grandpa, that can't be right. They don't look like they're over twenty."

"Well, what do you expect when meeting a vampire and a lycan?" Alexandra said.

"A WHAT!" Gwen said.

"Inside quickly!" and elderly lady said standing at the door's opening.

"Wakanda, what are you doing out here?" Alondra said walking up to the elderly woman.

"The boy is not safe out here, bring him inside." Wakanda said as she was escorted inside.

No one bothered to question her warnings for they all went inside the house. Inside the house were multiple Native American artifacts. There was a TV in the living room, but it wasn't any of those fancy flat screens, it looked to be from a much later era; the VCR sitting under the four skinny legs confirmed.

There was no kitchen, no surprise there, but there were three different rooms and stairs that lead to the higher level of the house. They all gathered into the living room.

"Why are we here?" Gwen said.

"That's a good question." Alexandra said turning her attention to Ben, "What happened to you my child?"

Ben looked down, "It isn't very clear."

"Just start from the beginning." Alexandra told him.

He thought for a moment, "I remember getting into a fight with Gwen, which looking back on it, was about something stupid. Grandpa telling me to be careful. After walking through the woods for a bit, I begin to hear sounds and start walking towards it. I see these two creatures fighting, at that moment I realize that I should probably get away. I accidentally stepped on something, a stick maybe, and they see me. Then there's pain on both sides on my neck, that's all I can remember."

With the information that they got, Alexandra and Alondra looked at each other.

"Sound familiar?" Alexandra said.

"Very." Alondra said.

"I'm afraid to say that this was no mere coincidence, this was planned." Alexandra said.

"What do you mean?" Max asked them.

"We've been investigating deaths of young children that were bitten not just by a vampire or a lycan, but both a vampire and a lycan." Alondra said.

"Hmm, what an interesting case. I mean, other than you two, they usually don't work together." Max said.

"These ones that are attacking these kids are, we discovered that there's a pack of over twenty lycans and vampires." Alexandra said, "At first we thought that they were killing them for food, but then why attack just the children? Then, we talked to the children that survived the attacks, they ended up dying the next day. And their stories sounded very similar to what happened to your grandson."

"Having thought it through, we've come to the conclusion that they're trying to create a hybrid." Alondra told him.

"A hybrid? What's that?" Gwen said.

"A creature that is both a vampire and a lycan. They can be very strong and powerful beings." Alexandra said.

"How will you know if Ben is a hybrid?" Gwen said.

"Oh, he's a hybrid alright. I knew right when he sucked my blood and stared lifelessly at the ceiling with those soulless hybrid eyes." Alexandra said.

"She is correct." Wakanda finally said, "I sensed it the moment you arrived."

"What do we do?" Gwen said worried.

"Train him of course." Alondra said.

_To be continued….._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's alittle better than the first, but it could be better.<strong>


	3. Parental Bond

**Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! I changed the rating for future chapters.**

* * *

><p>"What kind of training?" Ben said.<p>

"Just basic skills that you'll need to know, in order for you to maintain control." Alexandra said.

"I'm just wondering if he'll survive the night." Alondra whispered to her sister.

"He will." Alexandra said confidently

"Don't get cocky Alex." She said.

"Of course not Alon. Now, why not take the kids to your room while I talk to their Grandfather." Alexandra said.

"Whatever, come 'on you two." Alondra said summoning Ben and Gwen to follow her.

They did as they were told and followed Alondra to her room. The room was of basic size and had a big pillow-like cushion in the corner, presumably the bed. There wasn't a lot of decorations in the room, but there was a big CD player with speakers and some CD cases next to it, and a desk that had afew candles on it. Alondra lit some candles and closed the door.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" she said to them.

Both of them shrugged.

"Okay, how about watching some DVDs?" she asked.

"Sure." They said plainly.

Alondra went to her desk and pulled out the upper drawer and took out a portable DVD player. Then she got out some DVDs of _SOAP_, _That 70's Show_, and _The Office_. Alondra handed them to the kids who, in turn, stared at her oddly.

"Sorry, we don't get a lot of kids around here so I don't got have any kids movies." She said.

"It's fine." Gwen said.

Just as they got settled, there was a knock on Alondra's door. She got up and opened it to see her twin on the other side.

"What, he gave in already? That was fast." Alondra said.

"Don't underestimate me Alondra." Alexandra said.

"So, when does his training start?" Alondra asked.

"Right now."

She looked at Alexandra in shock, "Are you crazy? He just went through the change and you want him training when he hasn't even had a chance to rest?"

"It's because he still needs a parental bond." Alexandra told her.

"What? I thought he made that bond with you." Alondra said.

"He just drank my blood, that's it. Nothing more and nothing less." Alexandra explained, "That's why you need to make the bond with him."

"Why me?"

"Why not you?" Alexandra said, "Admit it, you felt a connection with that boy the moment you saw him."

Alondra couldn't deny that she did feel somewhat of a connection with Ben, but she never thought it was because of that.

She sighed, "Alright, what do I need to?"

"Walk with him in the woods, teach him some tricks."

"Will it be safe for him?"

"It is, because you'll be with him." Alexandra explained.

Alondra Growled at her sister and then looked at Ben again, "Hey Ben."

He looked up at her curiously.

"I'm gonna take you for a walk." She told him.

Ben didn't bother to question her as he got up and walked with her to the front door and left.

"Hmm, seems like he's more connected to her than I thought." Alexandra said mainly to herself.

* * *

><p>Both Alondra and Ben were walking through the woods. Alondra still had no idea if she was even able to make a bond of any kind with the ten-year-old. She looked back to see that Ben was sorta lagging behind.<p>

"You're gonna need to move a little faster." She told the boy.

As she said that, he ran up a little closer to her. She did find this a little interesting so she stopped. He then stopped as well. She began to think that maybe there was some sort of bond between them after all. She then ran off into the brush, Ben followed suit. She stopped in front of a very big tree. When Ben finally got to her, she jumped up onto the thickest and tallest branch on the tree. She looked down at Ben, who seemed to be hesitant about doing what was just shown to him.

"Maybe I was wrong." Alondra thought as she saw Ben hesitate.

Then, he jumped up, bounced off the side of the tree, and landed in front of Alondra. Staring at her with his glowing demonic like eyes. She stared at him in shock, her face then softened as she stared at him.

"You normally act like this?" Alondra asked him.

"…Not usually." He said to her.

She chuckled, "Not surprised, a bond like this can make you act differently."

"Yeah, what do you mean by a _bond_? I heard Alexandra talk to you about it." Ben said looking at her with his now green eyes.

"You heard abit of that did ya?" Alondra said sitting up, "Well, I suppose you have the right to know. This bond in particular is called a _parental bond_."

"Parental bond?" Ben said.

"That's right, it's a bond that can only be made by a young vampire or lycan, or both in your case, bonds with a much older vampire or lycan. The reason it's called the **parental** bond is because when kids are turned they need some type of parent to teach them how to live in the lycan/vampire world. Also, your birth parents don't really know how to care for a kid that's a hybrid, right?" Alondra told Ben.

"I guess." Ben said letting out a slight yawn, "So, you're basically my other mother?"

"That's right my pup." Alondra said pulling the sleepy Ben into her arms, having his head rest on her chest, "It's been a long day, you should get some rest."

Ben didn't protest one bit as his eyelids felt heavy and soon drifted to sleep in Alondra's arms. She smiled as she heard his soft breathing and felt him snuggle into her neck. Alondra ran her fingers through his short brown hair.

"Rest up, you've got a big day ahead of you." Alondra whispered as to not wake the hybrid sleeping on her chest.

_**To be continued…..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, Ben's made the bond with Alondra. Also, when the scenes with Ben acting all sweet to Alondra and stuff, think of it as a puppy bonding with its owner. It makes it THAT much cuter!<strong>


	4. Transformation

**Finally! i got chapter 4 up and running! Hope you enjoy my hard work!**

* * *

><p>Ben started to wake up, as he did, he began to realize he was in a small den. After having fallen asleep in Alondra's arms, the rest went blank. He sat up and felt something slide off his shoulder. Looking down, he saw it was some kind of fur blanket and, next to him, he saw Alondra sleeping soundly. Then, after the blanket had completely fallen off, he felt a very cold breeze blow on him causing him to pull the blanket back over himself and scooted closer to Alondra. This action had awakened her from her slumber and look at the hybrid clutching onto her.<p>

"What's wrong pup?" she asked.

"It's cold." He told her.

"Sorry, I guess I shoulda chosen a better spot to stay the night." She told Ben.

"Why are we here anyway, shouldn't we have gone back to the cabin?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a rule follower if you know what I mean."

"I guess."

Alondra smiled as she then did something completely out of her character, she wrapped her arms around the boy and gave him a gentle squeeze. She would have hung onto him all day, if a strange sound hadn't caught her attention.

"Stay here." She said letting go of Ben and crawled out of the den.

Ben watched her crawl out of the small opening to the den and quietly followed her. As he reached the entrance of the den, he hid towards the side of the entrance. He kept a fair distance away from the opening but still was close enough so that he could see what was going on. Outside the den, Alondra scanned the area and listened for the strange noise again. She heard it along with some bushes rustling behind her. As she turned, she saw a female vampire with long bleach-blonde, almost white, hair that went alittle past her big ass, she was also wearing a black business suit. Alondra immediately recognized the vampire.

"What are you doing here, Shakira?" Alondra growled at her.

"What other reason would I have to see **you**?" she said sourly, "I'm here for the child."

"So, you know about what happened to him?" Alondra asked in a low growl.

"Know what happened, I was the one who bit onto his scrawny little neck!" Shakira snapped.

Alondra almost lost it when Shakira said those words but kept it together enough to ask her another question, "So, which of your little lap dogs bit the other side of his neck?"

She then heard the bushes rustle to her left. Looking over, she saw a big muscular man wearing only jeans. Deep scars covered most of his chest and three claw marks cover his right eye. Alondra recognized him as well.

"Machakw, shoulda known. Has Shakira gotten you neutered yet?" Alondra said.

"No need." He said with a deep throated voice, "Now, quit with the stalling and hand the boy to us."

"You'll have to kill me to even lay a hand on him!" Alondra said shifting into her wolf form.

Ben saw this and was shocked to see her in her wolf form, she didn't look like the hairless mutated dog-like thing that had bitten him that night. Instead, he saw a wolf that was five times as big as a regular wolf and her fur was a beautiful chocolate brown with black highlights. Both of the creatures in front of her had a demonic smirk on their faces.

"That can be arranged." Shakira said as Machakw changed into the same monster Ben saw the other night and the woman changed into something that completely shocks Ben.

Bat wings rip out of her back and her nose and lower jaw turn into a snout, ears become pointed, and hands turn into weird mutated claws. After her transformation, her very expensive looking business suit was in shreds, luckily her tattered jacket and skirt covered her private areas. Ben stared at her wide-eyed in shock.

'_I didn't know vampires could do that!_' Ben thought.

After the transformation, Machakw and Shakira sprint towards Alondra in a flash. She was able to dodge the head on attack but was not able to avoid the counter attack. Machakw bit onto her shoulder and threw her into a nearby tree. Then Shakira flew towards where she had landed to and punch and kick her repeatedly. The sight sickened Ben, he was able to hear the cracking of bone from each punch, smell the blood that came from her wounds, and heard Alondra's low whines of pain as she was then thrown into a nearby boulder. This is when he decides to take action. In the meantime, Alondra knew that she was in a losing battle. She's unable to fight the two on her own, she tries to lift up her head but it is roughly slammed to the ground by Shakira's foot. She then leaned in towards Alondra's beaten wolf face.

"_I'll make you a deal, give the kid to us and we'll let you live." _Shakira hissed in her ear.

"_I'd rather die!" _Alondra growled.

Shakira shrugged, _"Suit yourself."_ She then removed her foot from Alondra's head and bit down on her throat.

Alondra howled in pain as her blood was being sucked out of her body and into Shakira's stomach. She thought that she would die, but the thought that she would die protecting Ben made her feel somewhat better. But suddenly, she felt a slight breeze and Shakira was then roughly pushed off of her. She looked up and saw Ben protectively over her. His demonic black and blue eyes stare at her in worry as he leans down next to her.

"Alondra, are you okay?" he says worried.

"_Ben, I told you to stay in the den!" _Alondra told him.

"But they were hurting you! I couldn't just sit around and watch you die!" Ben said as he began to cry.

Seeing this made her press her wet and bloody nose on his cheek and lick away the tears that flowed, _"Shhh…..It's alright my pup. Everything's gonna be alright."_

"_Don't be too sure about that." _ Machakw said as he helped Shakira get to her feet.

"_You're strong boy, I'll give you that. But, you'll be coming with us weather you like it or not!" _Shakira said licking Alondra's blood off her lips.

"_Ben," _Alondra said grabbing Ben's attention, _"In order to defeat them you have to shift into your true form."_

Ben looked at her oddly, "True form?"

"_Well, it's not so much your true form as your animal form. Your human form in itself is pretty powerful, but it's useless when your enemy is in their animal form and you're not, basically screwedwhen you're in a situation like this. But you will be able to fight them in your hybrid form."_ She explained to him.

"How do I do that?" he said.

"_Just concentrate on the form you want to change to." _ Alondra told him.

"But I have no idea what it looks like."

"_Don't worry, just concentrate." _

He did what he was told and concentrated, it didn't take long for an image to appear in his head and the transformation to begin. He felt his nose and jaw turn into a small muzzle and his upper and lower canines grow. His ears began to form oddly on his head, wings began to protrude from between his shoulder blades along with a tail in his lower back and his fingernails turned into claws. To complete the transformation, patches of fur grew around his face, parts of his arms, and on his clawed toes. He looks at the two creatures with black and blue eyes.

"_You're gonna regret messing with us!"_ Ben growled as Alondra stood by his side ready to fight.

* * *

><p>Wakanda was at the house as the others began to wonder what happened to Alondra and Ben. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she got up out of her chair. Alexandra saw this and was immediately by her side.<p>

"Are you alright, Wakanda?" Alexandra asked.

"Alondra is in trouble!" Wakanda said.

"What! Where is she!" Alexandra said seriously.

"Deep in the woods, we have to go quickly! Ben has transformed!" she told the vampire.

"Transformed? Like into one of the aliens on his watch?" Gwen asked.

"No, into his animal form." Wakanda said walking towards the door, "Hurry, we don't have much time!"

_**To be continued…..**_


End file.
